Traditionally the smart antenna technology has been applied on the WiFi system to improve the signal transmission quality. A smart antenna system is formed mainly by multiple directional antennas which directing to different directions. For user equipments located at different directions, base stations having smart antenna system could adjust transmission direction of the antennas efficiently via information feedback from the user equipments, and maximize the user equipment's transmission efficiency to increase overall data transmitting rate of the system. However, the base station need to use multiple sets of the smart antenna system to maintain the service area efficiency, when the density of the user equipment is increasing or the communication amount is increasing.
Further, in general a smart antenna system uses a single antenna pattern for transmission. Even when the antenna system is applied in a multiple base stations coordination system, each of the base stations also selects a single antenna pattern form by one or more antennas for signal transmission. And the antenna patterns form by the other antennas are at the off state, it is less effective in improving signal diversity. It is considered to be one of the research topics to conceive a communication transmission mechanism, which can be applied to an environmental block having different user equipment distribution densities to process the demands of requiring different transmission resources due to the changes of the user equipment distribution densities in the environmental block.